The invention relates to ladders used for boarding pleasure boats from the water.
Pleasure watercraft such as power cruisers or sailing vessels quite frequently have an over-the-transom ladder which hooks on to the back of the transom panel at the stern of the vessel. These ladders must be stored above the vessel, and this creates a space problem. In addition, in rough weather, it is important that these ladders be secured so they are not shifting about.